


Rogue: The Gamer

by AmateurStoryCreator



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), X-Men Evolution
Genre: Fanfic, Levels, LitRPG, Monsters, Overpowered, Second Chance, crossovers, exp, gamer - Freeform, op, rogue - Freeform, skills
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-14
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-17 20:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,112
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18105542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmateurStoryCreator/pseuds/AmateurStoryCreator
Summary: Rogue awakens with a splitting headache in a black space. Standing up she Glances around looking for anything other than darkness. As she tries to walk forward a blue screen flashes in front of her.[... Loading... Welcome Gamer!]One shot for now!I do not own X-men or any of the characters. Nor any of the crossovers I end up using.





	Rogue: The Gamer

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything!
> 
> (A/N) Rogue will be overpowered and will travel the multiverse in this fic. Eventually. *Sigh* 
> 
> This will be following X-men evolution for now until Rogue finds out how to travel through different worlds... Or maybe the avenger movies first.
> 
> The rankings from lowest to highest. F, E, D, C, B, A, S, Z
> 
> This is a one-shot for now. May become a full story later.

 

The woman groaned as she woke. Opening her eyes she saw nothing but black space. Looking down she froze as she caught sight of her clothing. They were covered in dried blood. Trying to take a step forward a blue screen appeared.

**GAME OVER**

**Restart?**

**Yes/No**

_What is this?_ Thought the woman. Waving her hand, she tried to get the screen to disappear. It didn't change. Shrugging her shoulders, she clicked yes.

**Character Status**

**Name: Rogue/Anna Marie**

**Title: None**

**Race: Mutant**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Lvl. 1 - Exp: 0/10**

**HP: 100/100 - Regen: 1 per min**

**MP: 100/100 - Regen: 1.2 per min**

**STR: 10**

**END: 10**

**AGI: 10**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**LUC: 5**

**Point: 0**

**Money: 0$**

There was a flash of light. Then, her memories started to return.

"I... died," whispered Rogue after a little hesitation. She looked down at her clothes again, at all the blood. She could not remember how or when she died. She couldn't even remember most of her life.

 ***Ping!***  Rogue snapped her head back up to look at the now changing screen.

**Welcome to The Gamer. You have been chosen to travel the multiverse... That is... once you gain that ability. The last Gamer made a stupid mistake and Died! Don't do the same! You only have one life after all.**

Rogue read the window with a raised brow. So... Her life was now a game.

**This is the character creation part of the gamer. Any changes you want to make? Just imagine what you want... Within reason.**

A full body mirror appeared in front of her. Seeing her blood covered clothes, she started with those.

For clothes, she chose black jeans a white tank top and a black leather jacket. For shoes, she chose green converse.

For accessories, She got a couple black and white bracelets on her wrist and a black banded ring with a green gem on her right hand.

All in all, she looked pretty good. With her auburn and white streaked hair, green eyes and new clothes.

She Closed the blue window with her thoughts and waited for something to happen. After a few minutes, she opened up the window tired of waiting and started to click through the menu looking for her mutation.

**You are a Mutant. A person who has a gene in their body different from the normal human. This Gene grants special abilities or mutations.**

**Your Mutant ability is... Absorb. You can absorb memories and have a chance to absorb the skills of the people you touch. Once leveled high enough you have the potential to absorb special abilities or powers from other beings.**

**Your ability is uncontrolled. You must train your ability to gain better control.**

As Rogue finished reading the text a new window appeared.

**Skill list**

**[Gamer Mind] - Passive -**

**Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think through things clearly. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer Body] - Passive -**

**Description: Grant's a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last longer than a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and all temporary effects.**

**[Observe] - Rank S - Lvl. 1/100 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 1**

**Description: This skill allows you to observe objects and beings. The higher the skill, the more information gained.**

**[ID Create] - Rank S - Lvl. 1/100 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 50**

**Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon.**

**Dungeon list: Zombies**

**Mutant List**

**[Absorb] - Passive - Rank E - Lvl. 1/10 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 100**

**Description: You absorb the memories and a random skill of your target by touching them. You can only acquire rank E skills.**

This was interesting thought Rogue, as she finished reading the new window. It sucked that her mutant ability was passive like before, but the rest was amazing. That and she now had a chance to control her ability unlike in the past.

Rogue closed the window as the space in front of her rippled. Four doors appeared.

**Choose where you go!**

**1\. You live by yourself in an apartment in Bayville**

**2\. Before you meet Mystique**

**3\. When you lived with the Brotherhood**

**4\. When you joined the X-men**

Rogue closed her eyes as she thought over her choices. She may not remember much. But she did remember not liking Mystique and not liking the X-men at first. She did not remember what they did or why she joined the X-men, but neither of these looked appealing. And before Mystique...No, just no.

So with that in mind, she chose option 1. She needed her freedom and space to figure out how this worked.

**Congrats! You have chosen where to go. You will be teleported out in 30 seconds.**

Reading the text, a thought occurred to Rogue. Taking a chance, she asked her question. "Are there any rules? And if so consequences for breaking them!?

**...You will find out what you can and can't do when you arrive. But... for asking and for entertainment purposes! You will be given a title.**

**Title acquired: Hacker**

**Since the last Gamer died and the previous ones before. I have decided to do things different with you. In this life I want you to exploit the system... There will be no consequences for doing so!**

That was the last thing Rogue heard before she vanished from the space.

...

Rogue woke up gasping for breath. Taking a glance around she saw what she assumed was her apartment. Getting up from the floor she opened her status making sure it wasn't a dream.

**Character Status**

**Name: Rogue/Anna Marie**

**Title: Hacker**

**Race: Mutant**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Lvl. 1 - Exp: 0/10**

**HP: 100/100 - Regen: 1 per min**

**MP: 100/100 - Regen: 1.2 per min**

**STR: 10**

**END: 10**

**AGI: 10**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**LUC: 5**

**Point: 0**

**Money: 0$**

Not a dream then she thought as she walked over to her fridge. There had to be something to eat.

After searching her kitchen, she found cereal and a gallon of milk. Pouring some she started to eat. As she did so, she thought back to her skill and mutant ability. She remembered how painful it was when using her ability on people before. Would the gamer mind prevent that?

If so then that was the first exploit she could use.

She stood up and was about to head out and test her new abilities when she saw some gloves on her table. Grabbing them, she used the observe skill.

**[Sealed Gloves] - Rank C - Durability: Unbreakable - Def: 0**

**Description: These gloves will prevent you from using your absorb ability.**

**Gift from... Unknown**

Slipping them on Rogue smiled at how comfortable they were. Much better than her previous gloves.

Taking another look around her room she saw a laptop. Walking over she used what was becoming a favorite of hers.

**[Laptop] - Rank S - Durability: Unbreakable - Def: 0**

**Description: Can't exactly have the hacker title and not know how to hack.**

**Gift from... Unknown**

Rogue smiled. Grabbing the laptop, she placed it in its travel case by the laptop. It was a black case with emerald green lining.

Slipping it on her back, she left the apartment. It was time to test her ability.

_30 min. later_

Rogue watched as another couple passed by her. She had at first walked to the store then realized that if the person she touched fainted... Yea, not a good idea.

Laying her back against a wall she waited for someone else to pass her by. She was currently outside by a book shop. Watching as people passed by on the sidewalk. She would have grabbed the first person who passed her, but every person who came by her seemed to be walking with someone else.

As she waited, she spotted a lone woman coming out of her car. It looked as if she was going to enter the store. Seeing her chance, Rogue slipped of a glove while walking forward and bumped into the woman.

Rogue stood waiting for the flashes of memories to appear. She stood there what felt like forever then realized. They never came. Rogue smiled as she left.

**You have absorbed a skill!**

**[Cooking] - Rank E**   **\- Lvl. 1/10 - Exp: 0%**

**Description: You can now cook. The higher your skill, the better the quality of the food.**

Rogue laughed as she was walking ecstatic at her gaining a skill until she noticed how faint she felt. Sitting down on a bench she rested as she remembered the cost of using her ability. Currently, she could only use her ability every 82 min.

After a few minutes, Rogue walked home.

_35 min. later_

Rogue sighed as she slipped into bed. Today had been an emotionally taxing day. First, she died, still didn't know how. Then she got a second chance. And finally, her life is a game.

Cracking an eye opened she saw the date. Tomorrow was Monday, her first day of school. Rolling over she closed her eyes an drifted off to sleep.

...

 *** BEEEEPPP***  Rogue slammed her fist into the alarm clock as it went off. Rolling off her bed, she slowly stood up.

It was all real Rogue thought as she prepared for school. Not a crazy dream or anything of the sort.

Sticking a piece of toast in her mouth, she headed for the door. Reaching into her jacket, she pulled out her keys and locked up.  ***Ping!***

_**Quest Alert!** _

_**Reach school on time!** _

_**Reward: +10 Exp, +100$** _

_**Yes/No** _

Smiling Rogue accepted the quest and started to run. She didn't want to fail her first quest.

_15 min. later_

Rogue pulled to a stop at the school stairs as she caught her breath.  ***Ping!***  She made it. A screen appeared.

_**Quest Completed!** _

_**Reward: +10 Exp, +100$** _

**You have leveled up by one!**

As Rogue entered the school, she saw people walking, others talking and some in their lockers. Pulling out a paper she read the first class on the list, Algebra.

Walking into the class Rogue ignored the other students. She really did not want to talk to anyone. While pulling out her books from her bag, she felt someone watching her. Turning her head, she saw a girl with red hair staring at her in confusion.

Using the observe on her Rogue came across some interesting information.

**Name: Jean Grey**

**Title: Miss Popular**

**Race: Mutant**

**Lvl. 21**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 300/300**

Hmm... Rogue hummed as she read Jean's stats. She could only remember bits and piece of her memory, and the ability of other mutants was not one of them.

She was the highest leveled person Rogue had seen since she returned. Looking at her other classmates, Rogue ignored Jean's staring and used observe on the students for the rest of the class.

Once the class was over Rogue stood up quickly and headed for the door. But not before bumping Jean on the way out.  ***Ping!***  Rogue ignored the sound until she was out of the class.

Opening the window Rogue smiled as she read the text.

**You have absorbed a skill!**

**[Perfect Recall] - Passive -**

**Description: You can remember anything you have seen or done from this point on.**

Still smiling Rogue headed over to her next class. One hundred more minutes until she could gain a new skill.

...

Rogue was smirking as she ate her sandwich during lunch. While waiting for two hours, she used the observe skill on her fellow students. Unfortunately, she did not find another mutant in that class. But she did bump into a football player. The skill she gained was deception.

**[Deception] - Rank E - Lvl. 1/10 - Exp: 0%**

**Description: You can lie your way out of certain situations.**

And she had raised her observe skill.

**Observe has leveled up one!**

As Rogue was sipping her soda, she saw Jean and two other boys sit at a table. One had red shades while the other had... dark blue hair? Maybe it was the light?

Using the observe skill on them Rogue got almost no useful information other than that they were mutants, just like Jean.

**Name: Scott Summers**

**Title: Standoffish Leader**

**Race: Mutant**

**Lvl. 20**

**HP: 200/200**

**MP: 260/260**

...

**Name: Kurt Wagner**

**Title: Furry one**

**Race: Mutant**

**Lvl. 15**

**HP: 150/150**

**MP: 270/270**

That and their titles. Although Rogue had no idea how Kurt was the furry one. That was odd.

Standing up Rogue checked the time. She had another hour until she could get another skill. Leaving her table Rogue headed in the direction of the school library. Maybe she could find something to do while she waited.

Entering the library, she looked around. After finding no one, she decided to spend the time testing a skill.

"ID Create," said Rogue as she stood in the library.

At first, she thought nothing happened, even though her mana had depleted. Then she looked outside the window and saw a red sun. "Seriously," she muttered.

The knowledge of what to say appeared in her mind. "ID Escape," said Rogue.

**Skill Learned!**

**[ID Escape] -**   **Rank S - Lvl. 1/100 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 25**

**Description: No description needed.**

Rogue waited a few minutes to regain a little mana. Seeing her mana was 50 Rogue this time went for a filled dungeon.

"ID Create, Zombies," said Rogue.

This time she saw the world begin to change. The sun still turned red, but this time the sky began to darken. She heard growls coming from the hallway and windows.

As she heard this Rogue felt like slapping herself. Here she was about to face a dungeon, and she didn't have a weapon.

Sighing Rogue walked out of the library and watched as a zombie shuffled towards her.

**Race: Zombie**

**Lvl. 3**

**HP: 45/45**

Hmm... Rogue hummed as she walked towards it. She had more health a mutant power that she could use, though she did not want to gain a skill from these... Her thoughts trailed off. What did that mysterious being say? I should exploit everything.

Curious Rogue ungloved her hand and grabbed the arm of the zombie reaching for her.

**You have absorbed a skill!**

**[Regeneration] - Passive - Rank E - Lvl.1/10 - Exp: 0%**

**Description: You can heal from small injuries.**

As Rogue read the skill, she forgot about the zombie. After finishing she looked at the zombie, she grabbed. It was fried. Its skin had turned black and had smoke coming off it.

**\+ 50 Exp**

***Ping!***

**You have leveled up by one!**

"Well," hummed Rogue as she smiled "That is an interesting development."

Opening her character status, Rogue checked what changed.

**Character Status**

**Name: Rogue/Anna Marie**

**Title: Hacker**

**Race: Mutant**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Lvl. 3 - Exp: 0/100**

**HP: 100/100 - Regen: 1 per min**

**MP: 100/100 - Regen: 1.2 per min**

**STR: 10**

**END: 10**

**AGI: 10**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**LUC: 5**

**Point: 6**

**Money: 100$**

Closing the window Rogue started to walk away. She stopped as something made noise behind her. Turning around she saw the zombie's body gone and items in its place.

Picking them up she counted two hundred dollars and a small steel knife. As she placed the money in her jacket, she saw the money disappear into thousands of black particles. Opening her status, she saw she now had three hundred dollars.

"That's useful."

Grabbing her knife, she walked out of the hallway. There were two more zombies. As soon as they saw her, they started shuffling.

**Race: Zombie**

**Lvl. 3**

**HP: 45/45**

**Race: Zombie**

**Lvl. 3**

**HP: 45/45**

Walking forward Rogue slammed the knife into the skull of one killing it instantly while kicking the other one with her foot.

The zombie fell towards the ground attempting to stand back up. Rogue shaking her head slams her boot on the zombie squishing its skull.

The items dropped was just more money. Heading outside Rogue saw swarms of zombies. Much more than a knife could take care of.

Using the observe skill, she read the stats on her blade.

**[Cheap Knife] - Rank F - Durability: 8/10 - Def: 0**

Snorting Rogue held her knife and started to run towards the gym she had seen earlier this morning. The doors swung open as she ran in with zombies following a short distance behind.

Searching the gym as quickly as she could she found a couple of bats and other sports equipment.

Grabbing a bat, she swung it at a nearing zombie. The head flew clean off into the growing mass of zombies entering the gym,

Gripping the bat a little tighter Rogue swung at every zombie that came near her ignoring Every  ***Ping!*** Sound that she heard.

Exhausted Rogue sat on the floor multiple broken bats at surrounding her. After the first one broke, she had stayed near the pile of bats letting the zombies come to her. Getting up Rogue started gathering everything that had dropped into a pile.

She had a couple of cheap knives, thousands of dollars, and a... book. Holding it up Rogue observed it.

**Skill book found! [Sword Mastery]**

**Y/N**

Reading the Window Rogue was shocked. Not only could she ste... Acquire skills; she could gain them from skill books as well.

Clicking the yes Rogue watched as the book exploded into green particles and entered her body.

 **[Sword Mastery]**   **\- Rank E - Lvl.1/10 - Exp: 0%**

**Description: You are a beginner in learning the way of the sword. 1% more damage. Can be upgraded or transformed.**

With a small smile on her face Rogue searched the floor for any skill books. Unfortunately no more had dropped.

As she was finishing her search Rogue came across something covered in a cloth. Staring at it she saw it was longer than the bat. Reaching for it she removed the cloth to find. Nothing.

Sighing Rogue thought of the words, ID Escape instead of saying them. Same thing happened she returned to her spot in the library. Good to know.

Checking the clock Rogue saw 30 minutes had passed. She had another 30 minutes until her next class.

_30 min. later_

Rogue came out of the dungeon watching as the blood on her clothes began to vanish. Useful little service. The scrapes and bruises were still there though, healing at a much, much slower rate.

She headed towards her next class in high spirits. She did not get a skill book or have her absorb ability recharge but smashing zombies with baseball bats felt really good. That and she leveled up her observe skill multiple times.

Something she had noticed the second time going in was that everything destroyed by her or the zombies had been repaired exactly to what they were before.

After her classes, she looked for her new victim. She saw a girl walking with Scott and Kurt. Rogue smirked. Another mutant perhaps?

**Name: Kitty/Katherine Pryde**

**Title: Genius**

**Race: Mutant**

**Lvl. 14**

**HP: 140/140**

**MP: 290/290**

Walking forward Rogue bumped into Kitty.  ***Ping!***  She heard the sound of getting another skill and walked off in the direction of her apartment.

_35 min. later_

While she was eating another bowl of cereal Rogue checked what skill she got from Kitty.

**Skill absorbed!**

**[Unarmed Combat]**   **\- Rank E - Lvl.1/10 - Exp: 0%**

 **Description: You deal 1% more damage with your hands.**   **Can be upgraded or transformed.**

Why would Kitty know something like this was the first thought to cross Rogue's mind. Shaking her head, she threw a couple of punches in the air and watched as she hit much differently than this morning in the dungeon.

Opening her status Rogue checked her level. She had killed hundreds of zombies today. Surely she was at least level ten.

**Character Status**

**Name: Rogue/Anna Marie**

**Title: Hacker**

**Race: Mutant**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Lvl. 9 - Exp: 700/900**

**HP: 100/100 - Regen: 1 per min**

**MP: 100/100 - Regen: 1.2 per min**

**STR: 10**

**END: 10**

**AGI: 10**

**INT: 10**

**WIS: 10**

**LUC: 5**

**Point: 24**

**Money: 74,900$**

"Really," said Rogue. One away from level 10. Checking her clock Rogue saw it was four pm. Plenty of time to grind. She was about to enter the dungeon when she caught sight of her homework halfway out of her bag.

She was about to start when she came up with an idea. Why sit here for hours. When I could do it in the dungeon. Grabbing her laptop and homework, Rogue entered the empty dungeon without zombies.

"Time to get to work," she muttered.

An hour later Rogue was finally done.  ***Ping!*** A blue screen appeared in front of Rogue.

**You have finished your homework + 1 Int**

"Your joking." said stated Rogue as she read the window. Grabbing her laptop, she downloaded some books online and started to read. Maybe it would work with them too.

A couple of hours later and Rogue had learned that reading increased her Int. While starting the second book she had gotten two more windows.

**You have finished your homework + 1 Int**

**For making a wise decision + 1 Wis**

Smiling Rogue whenever 30 minutes in the real world passed Rogue would be kicked out wait an hour and return. She stopped having to wait two hours when she raised her Int.

The next day Rogue groaned as she sat down in class. She had spent the entire night raising her intelligence stat. The only reason she was awake right now was thanks to the gamer system. But she had found her exploit to raise stats faster. Use the dungeon though that had leveled too.

Laying her head down on the table Rogue saw that, same as yesterday. Jean staring at her a perplexed expression on her face.

Rogue quickly raised her head as the teacher walked in. As the man started the lesson Rogue found she could understand him much better than the previous morning. An extra 35 points to intelligence really helps.

 ***Ping!***  Rogue saw the window pop up as she was leaving class.

**For listing and understanding the teacher + 1 Int**

"Are you serious," Rogue asked the window. Of course, there was no answer.

"Who are you talking to?" asked Jean as she left the classroom.

Rogue would have jumped in the past. But now... Rogue turned and replied. "No one."

Then started to walk away. Rogue knew she shouldn't be so curt with people she knew in her past life and were most likely her friends. But well... She hardly remembered any of it and making friends with them seemed so tiring. She just wanted to level up and explore this multiverse, the being who gave her the system spoke about,

"Wait, Rogue. Wait up." Called Jean as she walked quickly towards Rogue.

"Yes," asked Rogue hiding her annoyance.

"Professor X wants to talk to you," said Jean smiling.

"Who," asked Rogue a confused look on her face.

"He's the professor over at where I and a few others live," replied Jean.

"And why does he want to meet me," asked Rogue asked.

Jean shifted her eyes a little to the side. "I believe that's a conversation for the two of you," she said.

Rogue nodded and started to think. Had something tipped them off the make them believe she was a mutant. She had done nothing suspicious. At least she thought so.

As she was walking, she was hit with an old memory. It was the professor looking for mutants with some helmet on his head.

Rogue wiped the sweat from her brow as Jean steadied her. "You okay," she asked.

"Fine, just fine," said Rogue as she pulled away.

"If you say so," replied Jean as she opened a car door. "Get in Scott's driving us."

"Right," mumbled Rogue as she entered the car.

The drive was silent all the way to the mansion. The others Scott, Kurt, and Kitty. Were silent with Rouge in the car. Jean was the only one who tried to start a conversation.

As they pulled into the mansion and parked. Rogue got out as quickly as she could. She was fully planning on buying some sort of vehicle after that car ride.

Walking into the mansion Rogue noticed how large it was. It looked as if it could house dozens of people.

They walked to an office where a bald man in a wheelchair was sitting. To the left of him was a woman with white hair. All white hair, unlike Rogue's streaks.

"Y'all can just get this started. I have things to do," said Rogue as she sat down on an empty chair. Rogue could feel Scotts glaring at her back as she spoke.

Frowning a little Professor X started to speak. "You see Rouge. I run a school here for specially gifted youngsters like yourself, that have gifts and abilities others don't.

Rogue listened to what the Professor was saying, but was getting bored. After he was finished Rogue questioned. " And?"

That seemed to stop everyone in the room. They all assumed she would ask if she didn't know what her mutant ability was.

Coughing The professor replied. "I would like to offer a place in this school for you Rogue."

Rogue stood up to leave. "No thank's," she said as she started to leave. "Was a good sales pitch though."

**Lie successful!**

"Wait," called Scott.

Rogue stopped turning slightly and raised an eyebrow.

"Will you at least think about it," he asked.

"Sure," Rogue said in a sarcastic drawl. Not that Scott seemed to catch that.

Walking away Rogue left the mansion and paused. This was going to be a long walk.

Hours later Rouge entered her apartment. Then facepalmed. She could have gotten a skill when she was at the mansion. Now she lost her chance. Sighing she sat down and prepared to make dinner.

Three attempts later Rogue finally sat down to eat her food. Taking a bite, she grimaced. At the very least it was edible.

After dinner Rogue spent the next couple hours or days if you really want to count in the ID space exorcizing. She was raising her strength stat little by little. Rogue got so into gaining stats she forgot about school.

After a couple of days, Rogue remembered that she was supposed to be attending Bayville highschool. Shrugging Rogue decided to spend the next week learning how to hack.

_One week later_

"200, 201, 203, 204, 205." Rogue said as she finished her pushups. She had spent the past week in going in and out of her dungeons raising her stats and learning how to hack.

It had taken a couple of days to even gain the skill. But Rogue had done it. She got the skill raised it. Then hacked into the school retrieved her files and graduated with no one the wiser.

At least she assumed so. She was planning on leaving Bayville just in case. Rogue felt a little saddened by the memories she could remember. This had been her home for years. But the rest of her couldn't wait to leave.

Changing into shorts and a green top Rogue Checked her full status.

**Character Status**

**Name: Rogue/Anna Marie**

**Title: Hacker**

**Race: Mutant**

**Alignment: Neutral**

**Lvl. 27 - Exp: 13,783/32,000**

**HP: 210/210 - Regen: 2.1 per min**

**MP: 470/470 - Regen: 1.3 per min**

**STR: 37**

**END: 21**

**AGI: 16**

**INT: 47**

**WIS: 11**

**LUC: 5**

**Point: 78**

**Money: 283,037$**

**Skill List**

**[Gamer Mind] - Passive -**

**Description: Allows the user to calmly and logically think through things clearly. Allows a peaceful state of mind. Immunity to psychological and mental status effects.**

**[Gamer Body] - Passive -**

**Description: Grant's a body that allows the user to live the real world like a game. Pain from damage does not last longer than a few seconds. Sleeping restores HP, MP and all temporary effects.**

**[Observe] - Rank S - Lvl. 1/100 - Exp: 0% - MP cost: 1**

**Description: This skill allows you to observe objects and beings. The higher the skill, the more information gained.**

**[ID Create] - Rank S - Lvl. 5/100 - Exp: 42% - MP cost: 50**

**Description: A skill to create an instant dungeon.**

**Dungeon list: Zombies**

**[ID Escape] -**   **Rank S - Lvl. 6/100 - Exp: 1% - MP cost: 25**

**Description: No description needed.**

**[Hax]** **\- Rank E - Lvl. 8/10 - Exp: 63%**

**Description: You can hack basic firewalls.**

**[Deception] - Rank E - Lvl. 1/10 - Exp: 87%**

**Description: You can lie your way out of certain situations.**

**[Unarmed Combat]**   **\- Rank E - Lvl.3/10 - Exp: 61%**

 **Description: You deal 3% more damage with your hands.**   **Can be upgraded or transformed.**

 **[Sword Mastery]**   **\- Rank E - Lvl.1/10 - Exp: 0%**

**Description: You are a beginner in learning the way of the sword. 1% more damage. Can be upgraded or transformed.**

**[Cooking] - Rank E**   **\- Lvl. 7/10 - Exp: 12%**

**Description: You can now cook. The higher your skill, the better the quality of the food.**

**[Perfect Recall] - Passive -**

**Description: You can remember anything you have seen or done from this point on.**

**Mutant List**

**[Absorb] - Passive - Rank E - Lvl. 9/10 - Exp: 90% - MP cost: 100**

**Description: You absorb the memories and a random skill of your target by touching them. You can only acquire rank E skills.**

Rogue had saved her points for when she found something she needed it for. Those points in intelligence really did work. As for the skills. She had decided not to head out and focus on the stats and level that needed raising.

She did not get too many chances to head into the zombie's dungeon. And there had yet to be another skill book dropped, which was disappointing. Rogue didn't realize how rare the drop was when she got it.

As for ID Create. She had raised the skill a little and had gotten a new dungeon. With Zombies becoming harder to kill Rogue didn't dare try out the new dungeon without a good weapon to defend herself with. So that was untouched.

As for the rest of her skills. Most of them she had raised without meaning to. Like punching a zombie when it got too close had raised the Exp on unarmed combat.

For her absorb ability, well even though she didn't go out. With her new mana count, she killed four zombies with just a touch. Then had to wait an hour and a half for a recharge.

While Rogue was thinking of her week a blue screen appeared.

_**Multiverse Quest Alert** _

_**Move to New York** _

_**Time limit: 3 days** _

_**Y/N** _

Rogue smiled, then made her choice.

**Author's Note:**

> (A/N) This was a one-shot that may be continued. It was an idea I had yesterday and was bored, so I wrote it. Hope you enjoyed it!


End file.
